A Cold World (The Story Of Ryo Hatake)
by RyoHatake
Summary: Follow Ryo Hatake, son of the deceased 6th Hokage Kakashi Hatake as he journeys through a war torn shinobi world. Story picks up around chapter 3-4 with more details and action. A/U Oc Centric. OC's needed for the chunin exams fights. Pm me if you want your character included in the story
1. Chapter 1

Edited Version of the Introduction

Read and Review all comments welcome.

Early in the dawn a lone figure stood atop a tree branch. Upon a closer inspection you could tell the figure was a male ninja of the konaha village, He stood a little taller than most his age at 5'9, but only 14 years of age. His cargo pants a dark navy blue with matching colored shinobi boots, he also wore a black jacket unzipped and a navy blue shirt underneath. The three things that stood out the most about the young ninja was his gravity defying silver hair, and a small golden dog tag attached to a silver chain with the hidden leaf's spiral engraved into the metal, this wouldn't seem odd to civilians, but it was uncommon for a shinobi to not have a headband at all, the few who choose this representation usually being reserved for S rank ninja with Facial Recognition throughout the Elemental Nations.  
What surely stood out the most about Ryo was his two colored eyes one a normal jet black, but the other A shining red with a black wheel spinning at a rapid pace. The sharingan was a gift from his dad on his 1st birthday.  
(flashback) "Kakashi there is no way in hell your taking our sons eye out to put that damned curse in his head". Mizumi said. "But Mizumi if this war continues how the Nara's think it is we will need our son to be as strong as possible. Kakashi spoke with a void tone. Something his wife was not used to hearing. "If I don't complete this transfer now while his chakara network is still developing then I would not be able to until he reached a jounin level of skill because otherwise his chakara coils would instantly be drained causing death due to the constant activation" Kakashi added; Mizumi looked with a face of rage. "AND YOU EXCEPT ME TO LET YOU PUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT INTO OUR SON, MY SON, KAKASHI ARE YOU CRA"? "But Mizumi how can you not understand that while his coils are undeveloped it would grow with his body and chakara system". Kakashi calmly interrupted. "He'll just need a eye patch for a couple years. Kakashi added mumbling. With that Mizumi erupted. "NO KAKASHI WHERE RAISING A NINJA NOT A PIRATE YEARS OF MY RYO IN A EYE PACTCH NO NO NO". Kakashi could see his wife was irate about the proposition but he was able to convince her to accept. Though her motherly side wanted no part of this her shinobi side knew a weapon like the sharingan would help there son in a way that was undescribable. In the world they lived with so much bloodshed and destruction the type not seen since the fourth shinobi war, the fifth war was possibly worst time period ever.  
(Flashback end)  
Ryo Hatake was no S ranked Jounin he wasn't even a chunin yet. Actually that's what he was training for at the moment, but in the middle of his morning workout session he was lost in deep thought.  
"Why did he have to die its not fair". Tears of water falling from one eye and tears of blood falling from the other red eye. "If only I was stronger" he spoke aloud to no one at all. "Dad I'll kill them all, every sound ninja I meet will die as quick as I met them" The young spoke with a hate so intense you could feel it from dripping from the words. The life of a avenger was a path that was never chosen by the individual, but instead gifted to them by fate itself.  
Continuing his training after breaking his self from his thoughts and wiping his eyes. He looked st crying as a act of weakness even though he shed tears of rage not grief. Realizing there was blood coming from his left eye he thought it was enough sharingan training for today. He tucked the bandage he wrapped around his in a headband like fashion over his gift diagonally. "Time for some taijutsu" He said aloud again to no one.  
Taking his stance a Mishima Karate style (his Fighting style will be like Lars,Jin,and Kazuya from tekken mixed) he created two shadow clones and began. The clones appearing on tree branches directly in front of him swiftly jumped forward towards their target. With a blank expression he mimicked there movement's jumping towards them as well. One of the clones threw a kunai he had retrieved in mid air, Ryo didn't have enough time to dodge the sudden attack instead catching the blade effortlessly. He had to react on the move a way of fighting any half way decent shinobi would need to be good at. Thinking quickly he kicked off the clone closest to him in mid air using the kunai throwing clone as a springboard to the ground but just as quick as he landed he felt the presence of a katana wielding clone above, sidestepping at an inhuman speed to get out the way of danger he felt the impact of the clone's swing with a little lightning in the sword push him back a few meters. "Nice try but I created all those attacks so sorry not sorry" Ryo taunted somewhat childishly, ironically though he was talking to someone other than the wind it was a clone so he was still talking to himself.  
Ryo unsheathed his katana, a beautiful silver blade with a black hilt the sword adorned a lion's head on the bottom of the guard. "Now let me show how the original uses LionHeart". Ryo dashed towards the clone his pace quickening with every step, almost instantly he was close enough for a slash aimed at the clones midsection. The clone was able to react quickly enough to block the attack but Ryo expecting this channelled about 10k watts worth of lightning into the sword giving the blade an electric vibe. This pushed the clone back a small distance but the attack also broke the clones blade and gave Ryo an opening to close in on the clone and finish the battle. With a burst to his legs Ryo was in pursuit of the clone, able to close the distance in a flash he swung at the mid section of the clone again this time with no sword to block the swing and aware of the electricity in the blade the clone did something that would seem suicidal. He reached out with his gloved hand and grabbed the lightning filled blade stopping the momentum of the sword this was the best part of the Mishima Style Karate he used, instead of a lot chakara consuming jutsu he could just channel lightning to his fist, feet, knees, elbows, and shins, for a devastating taijutsu style.  
Another reason he loved the fighting style was because it was of the only thing he could call his own being the last Hatake meant a lot, but his mother was from a lost clan with a lost style of fighting, one of his mother only gifts to him relating to ninja skills, a scroll with her clan's taijutsu style and a couple of unique ninjutsu ranging from C to A Ranked. The clone thought now would be a good time to use one of those said jutsu going through a set of handsigns familiar to Ryo.  
"Ninja Art, Lightning Style~Black Rain Jutsu" The clone said fiercely as a black Light began to engulf his right hand while his other hand still held a tight grasp on Ryo sword with a blue-ish White lightning dancing around the hand and blade. The good thing about fighting a clone was Ryo knew what to expect from attacks seeing as they were his own. The black light began to crackle violently nearly making Ryo nervous thinking he released his LionHeart and sidestepped at a speed unseen by the human eye. His favorite ninja of legend was Shisui Uchiha because of what the mans pure intentions were in a world as cold as this one. After reading a story about the body flicker ninja three years ago, he began training to achieve a level of mastery over the technique that would hopefully rival Shisui's abilities one day. Being drawn out of his brief thoughts of the Uchiha he remembered how painful and lethal the Black Rain technique was. "Aaarrrghh" Ryo screamed as the clones Black Lightning covered fist penetrated the blur that would have been impenetrable to a lesser ninja. The black hued volt of electricity known as the black rain jutsu passed off from the fist of the clone on to the young shinobi's flesh, making the sound of a snakes hiss upon impact. Ryo was blown back by the force of his counterpart's attack. "A taste your own medicine" the clone finally spoke confidently a smirk gracing his lips. Ryo returned the smirk looking up at the clone from his kneeling position a few yards away. He stood shakily holding the wound on his ribcage he knew at least one of his ribs had been shattered and he was thanking kami in the back of his head that the clone had killed the other by kicking off him as well to gain speed on that first downward swing. Ryo had been sending waves of chakara to the wound giving the rib a patchwork healing. "I have to finish this fast can't have myself losing to a clone" Ryo thought. In that same instant The Silver Haired ninja sent chakara to his LionHeart causing the sword to react violently shocking the clone in both surprise from the sudden pain and literally pulsing electricity through his body. The clone lost his grip on the sword, Ryo sprinted forward using his pure speed to close the short distance between him and the clone. He started his assault with a vicious high driving lightning infused knee to the clones chest, this lifted the clone a couple feet off the ground. Taking advantage of his opponents surprise he followed up the knee with a jumping roundhouse kick to the ribs that surely would have shattered an enemy with bones. Ryo used the momentum from his side kick to spin his body into a mid air 360 heel kick to the back of the neck "POOF" The kick was greeted by a cloud effectively killing the clone. Ryo continued to train with this same intensity for another 2 hours before letting or being forced to let sleep take his mind, exhaustion already claiming his body, the young Hatake slept in the same forest he had just trained in.  
Sunrise now coming and going since he began his training session, the terrain around him much like his clothes destroyed, scorched grass and singed trees a sight common for the Lightning and Fire user's training grounds.  
The young man had lost both his parents to the fifth shinobi war, he actually had to witness the death of his father at the hands of the sound ninja's poison.  
The world was cold it had proven that to Ryo Hatake and many others before him, but for now everything escaped him, his thoughts of revenge for his clan and all. At the moment his mind was to tired to process anything other than the comfortable patch of grass he laid his resting head upon


	2. Chapter 2

-Last Chap was a Introduction to let you readers see how some ofnthe fight scenes will feel and a little bit of how Ryo's mind works. After this Chapter the story will begin to pick up and you will see how the ninja world is now after the fifth shinobi war. Also you'll see what caused the fifth war, how konoha would oppereate under a hokage without the will of fire, what happened to the some of the legendary ninja from the fourth war as well, and How Ryo Hatake plays into all of this-

Ryo awoke from a deep slumber in a random worn out training ground, this was the norm the Last few months but since that encounter with the Black Rain from his clone he felt as if his skills might be slipping. "With the chunin exams a week away, now isn't the time to let myself go". Ryo thought. He remembered he would be meeting his new team today as well, this caused a nervous energy to rise within the young ninja.  
The 8th Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi, decided that with Konoha in a rebuilding state at about sixty percent of completion, it would be best if they only sent two teams to the chunin exams being held in Suna this year. The Hokage put what he saw as the most promising six genin the leaf could offer on two special teams, Team Zero, and Team One. He chose two elite Jounin to lead the teams.  
Team Zero was made up of Daisuke Nakamura, a young Jounin with jet black short spiked hair, a tall slim frame, and amber colored eyes. Also on the team was Hitoki Hyuuga, Kida Inuzuka, and Ryo Hatake.  
Hitoki Hyuuga was a Hyuuga in every sense of the word. The girl had lovely black hair kept in a free flowing manner down her back. She was dressed in a royal like white robe with gold trimming, a garb often worn by Hyuuga ninja. The girl had pure white eyes, but her expression so cold and calculated it made her appear far beyond the 14 years of age she was.  
Kida Inuzuka, the son of current clan head Kiba and heir to the clan. The boy was 15 years of age, he stood on eye level with Ryo Hatake, he had untamed spiky brown hair much longer than his father's. His eyes were dark brown as well, but what stood out about Kida most was the wolf sized light grey muscular dog that never really left his side. The dog was called Bane, a gift from his father when Kida first joined the academy, they were both just a young boy and his pup then. Kida wore a standard pair of black shinobi pants and boots, he matched this with a black jacket made of thin material, much like his father wore in his teenage years, his shirt was mesh underneath the jacket. The young man's face seemed to always have a grin planted, giving him a childish appearance but after further inspection you would notice the family markings on his face a blood red design the Inuzuka clan branded, as well as a rather sharp pair of canines, this sometimes gave him the a look of a complete wild man.  
Ryo wondered why the 8th would split the teams like this, it didn't make sense to take away a chemistry built after years of training together. Ryo thought of his team he truly loved the three of them, though the Hokage let it be known that Konoha would hold its local chunin exams like most nations did, it just didn't seem right to Ryo that his team would stay and compete without him, and he would do the same in a different village without them. This made Ryo think of who his new team might be, he was pretty sure they received the same scroll as him, "This is your Hokage Konohamaru Sarutobi, I'm using this message to inform you of your latest mission. You and five others have been selected to represent Konoha and the will of fire at this year's national chunin exams, held in Suna." Ryo recited the beginning of the letter his mind.  
Remembering he had to meet his new team at the gates today he looked to the sky, the ninja was able to tell the time to be around noon based on the sun's position. "Oh shit I'm going to be late" Ryo cursed aloud to himself. Without even thinking the boy pushed his self off the ground and with a burst of strength to his knees, he jumped atop a tree branch an began his race to the village gates. Ryo moved through the tree tops and eventual rooftops of the villsage as a blur the young ninja only visible to a trained shinobi's eye.

A new team, the chunin exams, and his entire future all ahead of him.-

Sorry For the short chapter but don't worry my chapters will be atleast 1,500. I just wanted to kind of begin the journey with this one.

Read and Review I would like to know what you think of my Oc's also any PM with other village Oc's and Konoha shinobi would be appreciated your character will need the following to qualify

(Example)

Name- Ryo Hatake

Origin- Hidden Leaf Village

Rank- Genin

Strengths- Taijutsu(High Level), Kakashi's/Obito's Sharingan, Lightning and Fire Ninjutsu(High Level), Expert Swordsman, Physical Abilities, Improvising Strategies.

Weaknesses- Sharingan draines chakara faster, Sometimes overconfident in battle, High Level Genjutsu(When Sharingan is covered), Wind and Water ninjutsu.

Alliance- Good

\- Alliance can be either Good or Evil unlest your Oc has a backstory with a reason for a neutral alignment( Such as personal agenda's) all Oc characters will be reviewed and I will contact if I'm going to use the Oc or not. Also please include a description of your character's appearance(Clothes, Hair, Weapons.) Or a picture.

Thank You

-Ryo Hatake


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo was closing in on his destination after a quick run atop the slowly reviving village's rooftops. He Looked to the giant seven faced mountain, a new face now under construction. Ryo's uncovered eye locked on his Cyclops Father's who's eye was seemingly locked on his own. Feeling a strange pulse from his sharingan under the wrapped bandage, "Father" Ryo whispered aloud while rubbing his bandaged sharingan. No response, the boy noted even though he hadn't truly expected one. He broke the stare between the statue known as the Hokage Monument, and himself simply pushing the pulse he felt down into the back of his mind and continued his journey.  
Assuming he had arrived at the gate 15 minutes or so after the others, and judging by the Hyuuga girls distinctly irritated expression in the distance, he also assumed his lost on the road of life excuse wasn't going to be good enough. "Damn you Father and this tardy ass curse you've giving me" Ryo thought in a over dramatic fashion. The young ninja observed the scene he would later arrive upon from a near rooftop, the gates nearing closer with every hop, The silver haired shinobi recognized five of the seven shinobi that awaited his presence.  
Ryo was able to decipher who his two new teammates were quickly as he observed the group, two unfamiliar Jounin, Kida Inuzuka, Hitoki Hyuuga, and his generations Ino-Shika-Cho combo. The young ninja absent mindedly examined the three boys he assumed wouldn't be teamed with him. "Inobi, A tall, slim framed young ninja, dressed flamboyantly like most of his clansman. The Yamanaka boy was dressed in a white zipped down jacket, the right sleeve covered in a colorful green thorned vine with different sized red rosebuds within the design. He also wore a purple shirt underneath, along with plain white pants and matching shinobi sandals, Inobi wore his straight platinum blonde colored hair in a neck length ponytail.  
Shikadai Nara the next ninja to catch Ryo gaze, an exact copy of his father, Nara Clan Head, and current Jounin strategist of Konoha, Shikamaru Nara in his youth. The only difference between Shikadai an Shikamaru was the younger Nara's green eyes, and his above average work ethic unlike his lazy clansman. The pineapple haired Nara used his genius to the best of his ability for physical training, many people from the older generation had joked the boy's clan's signature laziness was destroyed by his mother, Temari of the Sand.  
Chojin, the last member of the team Ryo could guarantee he would not be apart of. The Giant sized boy stood about 6'8, with a huge hefty frame, a warhammer nearly Ryo's height perched on his samurai armoured style back. The Akimichi wore a red body covering Armour suit, the breastplate, shoulder guards, and gloves accented with a gold trim.  
The Inuzuka clan represented by his academy rival Kida, Ryo was easily annoyed by the Inuzuka boy in their younger years, but he recognized early that the boy held a canine like loyalty for his clan, team, and village.  
Ryo thought of the famed Hyuuga clan last, represented by Hitoki, a young girl Ryo's age, he didn't know her that well because every year since the end of the Fifth war the Hyuuga clan would take their graduating students out the academy for a year of personal clan training. Ryo assumed she would be like most of her clan, Rude, Arrogant, Entitled, and skilled with the Byakugan. The last Hatake's thoughts drifted back to his academy days.  
Inobi Yamanaka was the vocal leader of team Ino-Shika-Cho, like his mother Ino had been before him, also reminiscent of the past, Shikadai Nara was the true unspoken leader of the trio, with Chojin being his best friend since birth and Inobi being a smart enough shinobi to recognize Shikadai's strategic genius. Ryo took in the entire groups outer appearances, even though he was familiar with the genin among him since they graduated from the academy together, he hadn't seen them recently with everyone being busy from missions and clan duties. It hadn't hit the bandaged Hatake until that moment, the true reason the Hokage switched his team. His former teammates, though skilled, where civilian children, and the Hokage clearly wanted to show Konoha's different clan's dominance at the event. Ryo understood the switch easier when he put the weight of the entire village into perspective, with Konoha on the rebuild and fragile towards acts of war in a time of tense peace, they needed to show why they were once the greatest shinobi village to exist, thinking a little further on the matter Ryo went through all the clans left in Konoha after the fifth war.  
The Yamanaka clan represented by Inobi, known for their mind techniques as well as being excellent florist, next he thought of Nara clan represented by Shikadai, they were the best strategist to every grace the shinobi world, he knew the Nara had a control over shadows as well, he just didn't know the full reach of their ability. His thoughts drifted to the Akimichi he admired their samurai like lineage, wielding a Katana gifted from his mother on his own back, the sharingan user had developed a deep attachment to his blade. This led Ryo to read Samurai scrolls from the land of iron, some informative on sword techniques an blade dances, others tales of legendary samurai from a time before ninja, causing the last Hatake to hold the honorable Akimichi clan in a pretty high light, he knew of there mastery over different vicious weapons, and Bushido like honor, Ryo also preferred their BBQ when ever he wasn't eating his favorite meal, Fresh salmon and Rice balls.  
Finally arriving at the gate he nearly expected his former to teammate Yuu to appear and curse him to oblivion, the blue haired girl normally greeted him with such rage due to his frequent tardiness and the girl's brash attitude. Instead the silver haired shinobi was greeted with one of the two anonymous Jounin giving the other a nod before instantly leaping away with The young Ino-Shika-Cho squad. He noticed the Jounin that quickly left was unidentifiable by his clothes, the leader of Team One wore a grey hooded cloak that covered his ankles up to his face, simple blue shinobi sandals on his feet, with thick black sunglasses adorning his face, completing the ninja's mysterious appearance.  
Ryo's thoughts were drawn back to his new team, none of the nerves from earlier arose as the three ninja blankly stared at him, with him doing the same. "Alright your here," the unidentified jounin stated. "Finally" Hitoki added rudely" her statement mostly ignored, besides Ryo giving her a Kakashi like Eye grin, much to her annoyance."Great another beautiful girl with attitude issues," Ryo thought. The man Ryo assumed was his new sensei didn't even stop talking between the girl's rude remark. "I guess good ole Kakashi taught you his clan secrets ways huh?" The man jokingly questioned. Ryo didn't give the rhetorical question a answer, his father being a sore subject even after ten years.  
The awkward silence of the stare down being broken by the new teams leader was the best thing Kida ever had happen to him, he remembered Ryo from the academy, "I really hated him back then, that white hair, stupid facemask, and all those girls in his stupid little fanclub." Kida growled a little while thinking of his prepubescent dislike for the Hatake Prodigy, the unexpected growl caused him to receive curious stares from the newly formed team.  
"Okay listen up," the man started slowly, gaining the three young ninja's attention. "As you know our mission is simple, leave Suna with six chunin. The Hokage wants us to accompany the other team during our time out of village, watching each others back and the sorts. Its about a three to four day trip to Suna, meaning we will be spending a lot of time together, so we might as well get a little more familiar." The last statement on getting familiar caused Ryo and the group to react with a look of surprise, wondering what the man meant exactly.  
Daisuke chuckled before continuing his speech,  
"I want to know your name, likes, dislikes, and goals for the future." Ryo began to wonder how long had his new team been waiting for his arrival "I'm going to give you an example," The spiky haired Jounin said.  
"My name is Daisuke Nakamura, bingo books call me the Flame Monkey of Konoha, My likes, are well, Fruit, fire,"after a brief pause the Black haired ninja continued," and women." Hitoki developed an enraged expression, Ryo assumed she thought their new sensai was a pervert. He couldn't exactly judge the man, though he wasn't a peeping tom, he did have his natural thoughts of the girls his age.  
Daisuke ushered the team through the gates into the world, the odd silence killing him. "Damn now they think I'm some kind of perv," the monkey thought to himself. Ryo felt uncomfortable with the weird vibe as well, he started to speak but Kida had the same Intention's, probably feeling alike to Ryo and their sensai. " My names Kida Inuzuka, I'm not nicknamed in The Black Book just yet but I'm on my way" Kida proclaimed with a grin. "My likes, well Bane over here," the huge grey dog barked in acknowledgment. Ryo nearly forgot the animal was present entirely."Also my clan, great food, and a good fight," Kida paused to think, scratching his fuzzed chin. "Oh yeah and bitches," The Inuzuka heir added brashly. This caused Daisuke to burst into laughter, Ryo smirked keeping his amusement to a minimum, but Hitoki acted as if she hadn't even heard the comment choosing to ignore the Inuzuka boy. The girl tuned out Kida's dislike and goals, something about hatred for cats and razors, she deemed him a fool, and their sensai a pervert. Her thoughts drifted to her bandaged teammate, she couldn't call the boy handsome seeing as a third of his face was covered with a facemask and the bandage. The Hatake appeared enigmatic to the girl, Hitoki waived her interest to simply being curious of what his bandage and facemask covered, she thought of a missing or dead eye upon removal of the bandage, but when her thoughts drifted to what was under the facemask it wasn't a grotesque scared face she imagined, instead a handsome unblemished face filled her vision. The pale eyed girl's thoughts left as quick as they came, though she now found herself wondering why she cared of the masked boy's looks.  
Her attention now focused on her new teammate as he began to speak.  
"I am Ryo Hatake, I like a couple things, I dislike a few things," Ryo paused, wondering if he should share his actual goals for the future. During the brief pause the Hatake noticed Hitoki, and Kida's annoyed expressions, he couldn't see his sensai's face, but if he could he would have saw the man's smile.  
Ryo reminded Daisuke of Kakashi with his mirror like appearance and mannerisms. Ryo continued his speech, " Since you're my new team I'm going to tell you my true goals, well its not really a goal, its a premonition." Ryo tone void of emotions. "I'm going to kill the Otokage, Orochirama Oda."  
Ryo's team was taken aback by the boys sudden change in manner. Hitoki now had a peaked interest in the boy though she couldn't figure quite why, Kida looked at the teen as if he was crazed or toxic. The Inuzuka boy knew of the then newly legitimized Sound Villages critical role in the attack on Konoha that ended the sixth Hokage's life, he still couldn't understand how his former rival could want to take the life of shinobi born into a peaceful era, ninja who had not committed a sin against the Leaf. Transgression's of that attack was paid for with the life of the then Otokage, Orochimaru. Kida saw no reason for a vendetta against the sound, but his father was alive and well, causing him to rethink his judgement.  
Daisuke felt his face grimace at the news of his pupils agenda. "He didn't seem like a avenger type, and Kakashi-sama would never want that life for his son." Daisuke began to think of ways to alter the boys decision.  
Hitoki spoke out, getting her new team's attention. "My name is Hitoki of the Hyuuga Clan," the stated in a monotone, her voice while feminine carried a raspier tone than other girls. "My likes are training, fresh sushi, roses, and studying the Byakugan's evolutionary theories in the clan's library." Hitoki continued talking after a brief pause to gather her thoughts. " I have an extreme hatred towards perverted men," the robed girl stated, while staring a hole in the back of her new sensai's head. "My goal in the future is to develop a evolvement in the Byakugan's abilities, and claim the title of clan head." The girl's clan head dream was strange to the pyromaniac, he knew the current head, Nabuto Hyuuga, the man had two sons, leaving Daisuke to wonder just how did his only female pupil plan on skipping over not one but two possible heir's to clan.  
The group had been so entranced in gaining what Daisuke called familiarity, they barely noticed the small village ahead.

-OK a longer more detailed chapter, next chapter has a fight scene and we get to the great power of "The Flame Monkey" Daisuke Nakamura.

Read And Review and any Pm about Oc's would be appreciated.

-RyoHatake


	4. Chapter 4

Finally a fight scene.

The team arrived at an barren little village Ryo had never knew existed, the terrain around what used to be a gate was destroyed. Ryo had never been to Suna, never even going on a mission south so the route was completely foreign. Upon entering what he thought was surely one of many victims from the Fifth Shinobi War, Ryo felt his sharingan come to life. A pulse he'd grown accustomed to over time, often felt when thinking of stressful situations, or when trapped in a Genjutsu.  
Ryo causally slipped the bandage from his eye, to his forehead, The Last Hatake's Sharingan revealed. He felt a small flare of chakara to his right, Hitoki had activated her Byakugan. Daisuke had expected he wouldn't have to tell his new squad about the Genjutsu, his assumption proving correct. "OK team where going to act as if we haven't been alerted yet, remember we have no clue what's going on yet." The Jounin whispered. "We need a direct location of the enemy," Ryo began, his sharingan rapidly spinning in excitement. "I was thinking, if Hitoki uses her Byakugan along with Kida's nose and hearing, we should have zero trouble finding anyone in a close enough range to cast Genjutsu," Ryo stated. "Its a great plan, but what if their using a seal based attack," The Jounin questioned. "They would be long gone by now," Hitoki answered. "That's a great point," The Last Hatake started, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Normally there wouldn't be a solid way to tell the difference, but I'm trusting my sharingan here when I say whoever cast that Genjutsu is still near operating it." Ryo stated in a matter of fact tone, adding an emphasis on the word Genjutsu.  
Before the group could argue or agree, four distinctly different men appeared on separate aligned rooftops.  
Yuki of the sand, a red haired elderly man of short stubby stature, dressed in a sand colored hooded cloak. To his left was Rai of the wave, the youngest of the group he stood only a couple inches taller than Yuki, the blue eyed boy wore his brown hair in a topknot fashion, dressed in a simple black kimono, also the boy carried a katana on hip. Third of the group was a man who covered his entire upper body with bandages, his visible face was yellow-green complexion. The strange man had a metal plate with the sound's insignia crossed out engraved into his face where his eyes should've been. His name, Orochitada Oda of the sound. The last of the group was a giant sized man at least 7'7 in height, but easily passing for 8'0. The behemoth of a man wore a black tank top with matching cargo pants, and matching shinobi sandals, his muscled back carried a giant executioner's blade with a head sized hole near the guard. The man looked like he weighed about 300 pounds with 2% of body fat, with a horrible scarred face and polished bald head, the man wore a seemingly permanent evil expression.  
The sudden ambush caused the Konoha shinobi to halt, "What The Fuck," Kida cursed out in surprise. One of the four new ninja spoke up, "My name is Suguri(Sue-gu-ree), from the land of iron" The huge man's voice boomed, echoing as if he had surrounded the Konoha shinobi. "Hand over all your valuables and we will be on our wayzz" the bandaged slender man to the right of Suguri hissed, his voice reminiscent of a snake.  
Ryo noticed all four of the ambushing shinobi had lines drawn in their different headbands, normally he didn't really care about missing nin, but his focus was drawn to the snake like ninja. The crossed music note engraved on the snakeman's face meant he was formerly a shinobi of the Sound. Ryo couldn't contain his anger, the last Hatake developed a feeling alike to his Sharingan being set ablaze. "Easy way or," The former sand shinobi of the missing nin's group began "WHY DON'T YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" Kida harshly interrupted. The Inuzuka boy's body was pumped with energy, no doubt itching for a good fight. "Well the hard" the grinning sand shinobi started once more, "Didn't Kida just tell you to shut the hell up" Daisuke interrupted. Ryo nor Kida could stand more of the talking, both leaped into action in sync, towards their mysterious enemies. In a flash the two shinobi reached their intended targets, Kida landing on the same roof as the missing Sand ninja, his squeaky weasel like voice irritated The Inuzuka to no end. The short ninja simply fled away from the boy and his dog, Kida now on all fours savagely pursued. Ryo couldn't contain the rage currently fueling his veins, while airborne he unsheathed his LionHeart, a katana formerly known as the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
Just as Ryo landed on the roof the Sound nin jumped away, enticing Ryo to chase. "Damn," Daisuke thought. "I know the files said all three should already be at least chunin, but I don't know shit about these wierdos." The flame monkey decided to act, "Sugu-sushi right," he questioned. The purpose mispronunciation seemed to enrage the bald giant, "You ninja never show respect and you all talk to much, even my team now, they never how did you say," The Giant Ronin briefly paused, as if for a build up. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Suguri boomed, his yell twice louder than his introduction. "My name is Suguri of the" he began to speak calmly, but the flame interrupted. "Whatever the hell your name is, I don't really give a damn" Daisuke interrupted, further angering the giant. He then looked to Hitoki, "Think you can handle the wannabe samurai over there while I take care of Baldy?" Hitoki's face became cold, her Byakugan flexing. She nodded to her sensai, "Hai," she leaped toward the young missing nin, ready for a fight. Sticking to the script of his comrades, Rai jumped away from the girl, Hitoki visually followed his every move, while she examined the city for traps with her Byakugan's extended range. Finding none, the girl jumped after her fleeing target.  
Daisuke stripped bare of his upper clothes, readying himself for the fight. "Allow me to introduce myself," the monkey shinobi spoke. "Name's Daisuke Nakamura, Flame Monkey of Konoha," his eyes darkened as he continued. "The Jinichiriki of the four tails," he paused briefly to breathe. "SON GOKU!" Daisuke concluded loudly.  
The bald man gave no response, instead drawing his huge blade. The flame ninja jumped high into the air, his hands forming signs in rapid succession. "Forbidden Art, Demonic Recreation Jutsu." Daisuke's body began changing, a red aura surrounded the Jounin. His teeth grew to fangs, his nails to claws, the ninja's body became engulfed in the red, the aura became extremely dense, shielding the rest of his transformation. Once the red around the Jounin dispersed, no longer did the man even resemble a human. Daisuke's upper body was covered in a blood red fur similar to a monkey's, his black pants now had a tail protruding, swaying behind him. "What the hell are you" Suguri asked, his face unnerved. Daisuke wore a cocky grin as he spoke, "I'd rather not talk anymore," his voice now much deeper with a demonic undertone. Suguri nodded in acknowledgement, he then leaped at The Flame Monkey, his blade ready to deliver death.  
The Giant's wingspan and sword length allowed him to begin his assault from a 4 to 5 yard distance. He gathered for a powerful swing hoping to take the monkey ninja's head, but Daisuke easily dodged the heavy swing, before leaping away from the bald giant. "Damn this guys fast with that thing" the Jounin thought. "Running away are we, I knew you ninja were all loudmouth cowards." The giant ronin spoke bluntly. Daisuke ignored the man, instead of speaking he darting toward his opponent. A few yards before reaching his stationary target, the monkey jumped vertically, and he began going through hand signs at a swift pace. "Fire Style: Hellblazer one" Daisuke took a deep breath then exhaled a giant stream of flames, the jutsu emitted a heat alike to hell, and with blood red fur Daisuke resembled a devil. The Bald Giant evaded at a speed uncommon for his size, dodging the attack at such a short range.  
Daisuke was preparing for another jutsu, but Suguri had other plans. The Giant launched his sword at the ninja, before sprinting toward Daisuke himself. The monkey stopped mid hand sign, expelling the chakara he was building. The ninja instead took his Taijutsu stance, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Done running are we," the giant yelled as he closed in on the Jounin.  
The monkey man surprised the Giant by jumping atop the sword that was speeding towards him. He rode the rotating blade into a tree, then used the solid bark to launch himself towards the giant. "I thought that sword would be a problem, but the Dumbass threw it away." just as he concluded his thoughts, his foot collided with the bald man's face, causing a whiplash effect. In mid air, the monkey turned his body in a half spin unleashing a viscous axe kick with his other leg's heel smashing the man's bald head. With the momentum from the second kick Daisuke flipped backwards to the ground, almost like he walked the ronin's face. The giant seemed unfazed as he charged the ninja immediately, blood now running from a deep gash atop his head.  
Daisuke couldn't tell if he had reopened one of the scarred man's many, or if he created the gash. He didn't have time to think as the giant arrived swinging a lethal but swift right hook, the blocking monkey's shoulder taking the brunt of the huge punch. He followed up his punch with a devastating body kick, Daisuke had tried to evade, but the Giant's long legs crushed his ribs in mid air.  
Daisuke's body was sent flying behind the force, but the ninja was halted as he smashed into a ruined statue, breaking the marble figure to pieces.  
The statue was a small distance away from where he had once stood, but as the flame monkey rose in a dazed state he had no time to think, a sprinting giant was closing in. Acting on instinct Daisuke quickly crouched under the bleeding giant's arrival hook. He spun around trying to sweep his enemy's leg to no avail. In the same instant he planted his sweeping foot onto the giant's huge hamstring, jumping off to create distance. This caused the giant's leg to buckle briefly, also allowing the monkey to begin a set of hand signs. "Fire style: Demonic Hellblazer two," Daisuke shouted.  
A flame twice the size of the first Hellblazer streamed from the monkey's mouth, the fire was big enough to reflect the clear sky from an aerial view. The giant had no time to dodge the attack, instead he kneeled and planted his seal barring palms into the city's dirt. "Blade Arts: Wall of Musashi," the huge man spoke. A colossal fortress was summoned for the his protection, the object reaching high enough for anyone anywhere in the empty village to see. Daisuke noted his flames had scorched the metal wall, leaving him to wonder if he could penetrate it. After the flames dispersed the giant dispelled the mountain of metal, and began to taunt the monkey. "Ha that's the power of Konoha's, what was it again," the giant paused in mockery. "Flame Monkey?" His loud voice slamming the ninja's ears. Daisuke gave no response, his dark irate expression speaking for him. Darting towards the giant with speed previously hidden, he began his assault on the huge man. The flame ninja started with three swift side kicks, climbing the man's body as they connected to leg, then ribs, finishing with kick to the nose. Next the flame monkey jumped into a 360 roundhouse to the bald ronin's temple, his movement so fast it nearly made him invisible.  
The giant was dazed, and the monkey took full advantage. Unleashing more devastating kicks at a inhuman speed, the giant couldn't track him. Daisuke slid around the giant, faced with his back he jumped off the Giant into the air. "I've got to finish this now," the monkey thought. His hands began again, "Fire style:Fireball jutsu" the monkey exclaimed launching three fireballs. The giant dodged all three attacks whilst making a bee line for his sword. Once the giant retrieved his sword it began to glow in a black hue."Blade Arts Corruption Technique: Bushido" the giant ronin boomed. His sword transformed, the blade grew about three feet, ragged edges now aligned at the top. The hilt of the sword had grown as well, now about a foot longer, the sword's blade became black giving it a grim look. The bald man began to laugh like he was insane, his eyes darkening, blood running down his face, and dried blood crusting his old scars, gave the terrifying giant a possessed vibe. "Hey big guy," Daisuke spoke with cockiness, his voice still demonic from his transformation. Getting the giant's attention he continued. "Its been a fun fight but I can't play around anymore, you know with my team out there and all."  
The giant briefly wore a raged facial expression before continuing his crazed laugh. "Stalling huh, shouldn't that be beneath warriors like us," the bald man boomed. "Well I got two problems with your statement baldy," Daisuke responded. "One, I'm not stalling after I'm done talking I'm going to kill you," he paused while starring the man in the eye. "And two, I'm not a warrior, I'm a ninja. We deal in deception and deceit." The giant looked amused, "Well let's begin little monkey."  
Daisuke went through a set of quick hand signs, "I'll end him with this" he thought. "Fire Style: Demonic Hellblazer three," as the monkey unleashed his third Hellblazer attack, it was distinctly different from the first two. His hands and feet became engulfed in fire. The furry ninja wasted no time showing off his new abilities, sending a gigantic fireball from his hand towards Suguri. The monkey proceeded to dash behind his flames, his eyes never leaving the giant's. The ronin covered himself with the corrupted blade, the fire and strengthened metal created a hiss on impact. The blade broke in half under the enormous flame, but it had wained the meteor.  
The collision created a flash that temporarily blinded the giant, debilitating him. Daisuke used the man's inability to see him to his advantage, sending a smaller meteor from his hand. "Boom," the ball exploded hitting the giant directly, sending the huge man flying with a loud thud. In a flash the Flame Monkey was standing over the fallen giant, the broken half of the huge man's sword in his hand. "Damn," the man began, but was interrupted from coughing on his own blood spilling from his mouth.  
"Your the second strongest ninja I've ever came across," the giant spoke in a tired voice, a smile on his dying face. Daisuke smirked before responding. "Oh yeah second huh, well before you go ,who's the first?" The flame ninja was genuinely curious. Suguri tried to laugh, instead coughing blood. He spoke slowly, his voice nearly gone. "Remember the bandaged man on my left," another coughing fit pausing him. "Orochitada Oda," the near dead ronin choked out.  
Daisuke grew a horrified expression realizing he shouldn't have played with giant. He decapitated the giant with the broken sword, it was easily as taking a knife to butter.  
"Damnit" Daisuke thought as he leaped in the direction Ryo had gone. "How didn't I recognize the fucking disgraced Oda brother." Daisuke had heard stories of how the Snake had tried to kill the Otokage two years ago, his brother Orochirama Oda. " He fought a kage and escaped with his life, shit this is going to be a good fight" Daisuke thought.  
"Hope the other two fuckers are weaker than Suguri and the snake bastard," this time the Flame Monkey spoke aloud to himself.

A/N: I want Daisuke to be like the cool sensai but different from Kakashi who was more cool because how laid back he was. Daisuke's going to be more unfiltered and funny like a monkey.

Up next:Ryo fights a Kage level ninja while Kida and Hitoki whoops some ass

-Ryo Hatake


End file.
